Bling Bling
by bauerfreak
Summary: Snickers bitesized fun. Sara gets a piece of evidence stuck...will Nick help her out?


Sara Sidle admired the gorgeous, shiny, one-of-a-kind diamond ring they had recovered from a crime scene earlier that evening. She was now in the evidence room, after having dusted it for prints, logging it in, and then cleaning it. The young CSI had never seen a diamond ring quite like this one – it was perfect; breathtaking; any woman's dream. The woman whom it had belonged to was now deceased. She had been murdered by the very husband who had given this ring to her. Married for the money, Sara thought to herself, which was always a big mistake in her mind. She knew one day she would marry out of love.

Sara finally couldn't resist. She carefully slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, watching as it fit seemingly perfectly just above her knuckle. It shone back at her, twinkling, as if to say, 'this ring belongs to you, Sara Sidle'. She adored that ring, and smiled to herself as she dreamed of a man in shining armor coming to sweep her off her feet. Sara decided she should take it off now, and started pulling with her right fingers. It wouldn't come off! She tried and tried for about ten seconds, but it wouldn't budge.

Just then, Nick Stokes entered the room with a new bag of evidence, ready to talk it over with Sara.

"Sara, I just got another piece of clothing from the resid…" He stopped when Sara jumped, looking at him like he'd just seen her naked. She let out a surprised yelp, and struggled to hide her left hand behind her back.

"Nick!" She breathed heavily, looking around to cover up any evidence that she'd been doing something she shouldn't have. Nick was the epitome of professional. He would never dreaming of pulling such a ridiculous thing that Sara had just done. But then again, men didn't have to dream about getting gigantic, diamond-studded wedding rings from handsome fiancées. "You scared the hell out of me!" She accused him, but then started chuckling.

"Sorry." He came to stand next to her in front of the evidence table, holding an assortment of items relating to the case they were working on together. "Are you alright?" He reached out and touched her right elbow to steady her. Sara steadied at his touch, but her heartrate started racing again. That Nick Stokes always had quite an effect on her.

"Like I was saying, they found a discarded t-shirt halfway down the road, covered in blood, so one of the officers brought it in." Nick took the shirt out of the plastic bag and laid it on the table. Whoever had that shirt on either lost a lot of blood, or caused someone else to do so. Carefully, she walked to a shelf to get a latex glove, keeping her left hand hidden. Nick noticed she was walking a little funny, but shrugged it off. Sara Sidle did odd things sometimes.

He couldn't help but chuckle, however, when she tried to put the glove on with merely her right hand and her teeth, wriggling her fingers around in frustration.

"What are you doing?" He laughed, and Sara's face had turned red. She couldn't let him know what she'd done. Sara would never hear the end of it. "Something wrong with your other hand."

"No." She said a little too quickly, affirming her guilt to him. Sara had done something to her hand, and he was going to find out.

"Did you hurt it at the scene?" Nick inquired, moving to look around her body. Sara moved skillfully to keep her hand hidden and smirked a little bit. He was going to turn this into a game. Damn Nick Stokes and his little games. They kind of danced around for a few moments, Nick trying to catch a glimpse, and Sara determined not to let him see. Finally, his stealthy moves were too much, and he gently grabbed her right arm, and held it, elbow bent, behind her back. Sara was effectively immobilized.

She felt his warm breath on her neck, his body pressed close up to hers. He breathed a little heavier from the exertion, but was laughing. Sara tried not to let his proximity effect her, but when he cleared his throat the way he sometimes did when he was amused, she felt her knees almost buckle. Sara's left hand was now perched on her stomach, keeping it hidden still. Nick took possession of her left elbow and gently pried her arm from her body until it rested at her side. Taking her left hand, he let her other arm go, as he examined the hand for wounds or broken bones. What he found staring back at him amused him to no end.

As Nick started chuckling, Sara threw her head back in embarrassment and readjusted her stance. He'd caught her red-handed; or diamond-handed, so to say.

"Sara Sidle, is this the diamond ring that was recovered from the crime scene?" He gaped, his laugh lines sprouting up all over his gorgeous face. Sara didn't answer, letting him know it was true. "You cheeseball! I can't believe you!"

He was still holding her hand, bringing it up to his face, and kissing her fingers. "What would Grissom say?" Nick shook his head in mock-disgust.

Sara still look befuddled, so Nick asked her what was wrong.

"I can't…" She brought her hand up to her face, flashing the diamond, and looking embarrassed, "I can't get it off." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

Nerves started connecting in Nick's head, and he chuckled again as he took her hand once more.

"Can't get it off, huh?"

With his big hands, Nick tried gently to nudge the ring off, but she was right. It wasn't budging.

"Jesus, Sara. It's really stuck." He examined her finger curiously, wondering just how she'd got it on there. "We need to get your finger wet so it can slide off." Nick suggested. By this time, Sara was about delirious with the way he'd been holding her hand the last minute or so, so she was anxious to let it go, before she turned beet red. Sara began to turn to head over to the faucet, but Nick's hand stopped her, not letting go. "Hold on a minute."

Nick gently held her hand, and Sara's heart pounded, wondering what he was going to do. With all the care in the world, Nick brought her hand up to his mouth and gently slipped her ring finger into his mouth. She shuddered when she felt his teeth grip the back of the ring, then his warm mouth gripped her finger as he gently sucked, trying to free it from her body. All of a sudden, Sara felt the ring slowly work its way up her finger, and then Nick pulled her wet digit from his hot mouth. Keeping his mouth closed momentarily, Nick gently dropped the ring into his waiting hand. Sara's pulse was racing, trying to process what he'd just done. It was the most erotic, caring thing someone had ever done to her, but covered up by practicality. What a way to get off a ring!

Nick grinned proudly and placed the ring back in Sara's palm.

"Uh….thanks." She told him, not trying to sound like an excited little girl. Sara was literally speechless with an amazing combination of love, lust, and excitement.

"Don't mention it." Nick told her, and then turned back to the evidence table like nothing had happened. How Nick, Sara thought to herself. He had no idea what he did to her, or any woman, she figured. How many women must he have swept off his feet by now?

Sara tried to compose herself, straightening her clothing a bit, though it was already fine. She placed the ring back on the evidence table along with everything else. They worked in silence for a few moments before Sara broke it.

"So, Nick." She paused. "What if Greg or Warrick got a ring stuck on their finger? Would you do the same for them?" She teased. Nick shook his head and smiled, keeping his yes on the evidence.

"I don't think they'd be silly enough to try evidence on, do you?" Nick pointed out. He had her on that one. Sara shook her head and grinned. She wanted to believe she was special to him. That he wouldn't have done that for one of their coworkers.

"I'm going to go get this to Trace." Nick told Sara, picking up the blood-stained shirt again. As he picked it up, he leaned into Sara's ear and whispered, "I wouldn't have done it for anyone else, but I would do it for you all the time, baby."


End file.
